This project is designed to prepare a GMP quality investigational HIV vaccine and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed for clinical studies of a multicomponent HIV-1 adenoviral vector vaccine. The hypothesis is that the vaccine will be safe for human administration and elicit immune responses to HIV-1. Subjects receive adenovector vaccine either as a single agent or as a boost after priming with plasmid DNA vaccines.